Sleeping Arrangements
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: The TARDIS decides to play with the Doctor and Rose's sleeping Arrangements. 9/Rose, Semi-fluff.
1. Tis Torture not Mercy

He stood in the doorway of his room and looked at his bed.

Rose Tyler was asleep in his bed.

Her, with her yellow hair spread out on his pillow and her pink body was twisted in the sheets. It was torture, not mercy, now his bed would smell of her.

He tried to reason with himself, he had three options. Option one: wake her (not a very appealing proposition). Option two: leave, and let her sleep (again, not appealing). Option three: (his favorite, by far) change and crawl into bed beside her.

He knew he should decide what he was going to do about... this, but she was completely distracting. Especially as she stirred slightly and murmured, "Doctor..."

He froze.

She let out a soft, airy breath, but stilled.

He was tired. He hadn't had- what silly human's called- a good night's sleep in a month. Just an hour's kip here and there in the captain's chair.  
How long had Rose been with him? Twenty-two days, twelve hours, an forty-seven minutes.

This was his last thought before the girl- once asleep in his bed- opened her eyes and regarded him with curiosity.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

* * *

**Short and sweet. Two chapters today, more to come later! And don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fics, this is just some anti-writer's block-age. As always, I don't own Doctor Who, there would be some MAJOR changes if I did. And I would love to hear what you think! Remember, every time you don't review a puppy dies. ~JAS **


	2. 21 days, 4 hours, and 10 minutes ago

Twenty-one days, four hours, and ten minutes ago, Rose Tyler was almost asleep on her feet. She stood in the console room wearing an uncomfortable Victorian dress and snow-caked boots. The snow was melting and her eyelids were falling.

"It's time for bed for you," the Doctor said, "you silly humans need at least eight hours and you haven't slept in at least a day. Off to bed now; down the hall, left then right. First door you fancy, the TARDIS will make you a room."

"What?"

"The TARDIS will make a room for you. Bed, now! You're no good to me if you're no good to me dead on your feet."

Rose just nodded, "g'night."

"Good night Rose."

She followed his directions (making a detour to the wardrobe to find pajamas) and opened the first door she found.

Well. This couldn't be right . The room that was in front of her was far to elegant, with a fireplace, dark wood paneling, and a giant four-poster bed.

It was a seriously _big_ bed.

She shut the door. Nope, defiantly not her room.

She tried the next door.  
And the next.  
And the next.

They all revealed _the same room._

Apparently, this was the one she was supposed to be in.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Please tell me what you think! I don't own Doctor Who! (It's sad)  
**


	3. The First Night

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" Rose Tyler asked, sitting up on her elbow and rubbing her eyes.

"This is," the Doctor said slowly, like he was speaking to a small child, "my room."

"No, it's not," Rose made a face, "This is the room the TARDIS gave me."

"What? Hang on, just a mo," he closed the door and walked down the hall, opening another.

Rose Tyler, in his bed, sat blinking at him, "What are you doing?"

He held up a finger and shut the door again, this time turning to address one of the walls of his ship.

"Are you going to find her a proper room?" he demanded.

The response, although not in any definable language, was very, very clear.

_No._

"I will deal with you in the morning," he growled before opening the door to _his_ room for the third time.

"Doctor?" Rose mumbled quietly.

"This is my room," he said, "but the TARDIS refuses tp give you a room of your own. So you will just have to put up with me for the night."

He changed quickly and silently- avoiding looking at her. Out of his trousers, jacket, boots and jumper; into some cloth pants for sleeping and a white shirt.

(Rose averted her gaze until he was done, only glancing up to answer the all important question _boxers or briefs? _Then noted how well he looked in the fitted shirt.)

He lifted a corner of the duvet and said, "If that's alright with you-" she nodded, too sleeping and surprised to do anything else.

She moved over and continued to watch him as he slid in next to her and laid down. She did the same and he pulled the blanket around both of them, before rolling to face away from her.

* * *

"'Night, Rose," he said and felt her curl up against his back.

The next morning, the Doctor's first conscious thought was _I could get used to this._

_This _was a human girl asleep on his chest.  
_This _was one hand threaded in her hair, the other around her waist so she couldn't move.  
_This _was one of her pink and yellow hands clutching his shirt in her sleep.  
_This _was realizing that she was smiling softly in her sleep.

_This_ was the first night.

* * *

**OKAY. CHAPTER 3. A big thanks to Callmewhomever, Frstbitten, Niroce, and AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree** **for reviewing! Disclamer: I don't own Doctor Who, things would be SO DIFFERENT if I owned Doctor Who... *CoughMOFFATcough* ANYWAY. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! ~JAS**


End file.
